Haruno Satoshi
by Shadow Fighter Tori
Summary: Now a Oneshot. Sakura is actually a male named Satoshi who is dating a certain weapons mistress. What does he do to tell the others about his true gender? Summary sucks badly! COMPLETED. :


**Amarante5766: **Yo! This idea hit me when I read a story I wrote awhile ago in one of my long forgotten notebooks last year ^_^ I decided to post it, fixing a few things, and wanted to see if anyone would like it. I hope you do. Umm, just so you know, characters will be OOC, so please don't review or PM saying that they are too OOC or that they are. I know. I wrote it and I don't feel like being told the obvious. Flames are welcomed, constructive critiscism is not. I'm not really good at the latter. :) Oh! And review please! I don't care if it is a flame or a good review, just do! Remember no constructive critiscism! If ya want to know why, put it in your review! ^_^

**Warnings: **Sakura will be turned into a male. She will be older and be hot. :) There will be talks of sexual implications. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, so please don't sue. :)

* * *

When we walked into the room and I saw her getting punched, I felt my blood boil. Even though I knew she was only pretending to be weak. I hated it when anyone hurt her. My fists were clenching and un-clenching. Since I was good at keeping up my façade, I didn't attract the attention from my two team mates. I already told them that I was dating someone after our mission to the Wave. When I saw the guy going to hit her again when she went back, I snapped.

With speed I didn't know I had, I stepped in front of the guy and punched him in the stomach. I could feel her gaze on my back, but for now, I wanted to pummel this jounin henged as a chunin to a bloody pulp.

"You know, that was uncalled for." she said.

I turned to face her, a grin on my face. Scratching the back of my head like Naruto usually did.

"I know."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her lips. Those kissable lips of hers that I so wanted to attack with my own right now. But I was in my disguise and I couldn't blow that yet. Only my team, family, her, and the Hokage knew of this. Oh, and Iruka as well, he kinda found out when I was kissing my girl.

"Sakura-chan!~" called Naruto. "Teme is leaving us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't need to yell ya ramen obsessed blonde!" I yelled back.

I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help myself. Screw what people thought, only those who knew would know the truth. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to me. Our lips met. I broke away before things got heated. Licking my lips I smirked at her flushed face.

"See ya later babe."

I followed my two team mates, leaving the hallway. As I licked my lips one more time I smirked. Man, she has no idea how frustrating it is to not dump my diguise and sweep her off her feet. Well, maybe she does.

"Oi! Sakura! Quit smirking and day dreaming about your girlfriend will ya!" yelled Naruto. His face had a tiny tint of blush from seeing me kiss another girl in this form. I only chuckled and walked past him.

"Naruto, your face would look like a blushing tomato if you only knew what I was thinking about my girl. Trust me, you would soon find out how babies are made." I grinned seeing my blonde haired friend's face pale considerably.

The joys of tormenting him. Hm, I wonder if I should screw my disguise if I see her again. I only chuckled by imagining the reactions of those who already didn't know of my secret. No one knew that in the Haruno clan, only males are born.

"Took you guys long enough." our silver haired sensei said as he pocketed his orange porn novel.

"We would have come sooner if Sakura wasn't making out with her girl." Naruto said. "I could've sworn there was tongues involved!"

"Don't worry Naruto. If there was tongues then Tenten and I wouldn't be here at this moment. We'd be back at my apartment and with sound proof seals all over the place."

I had to hold back my laughs when I saw the looks on Sasuke's and Naruto's face. It was absolutely priceless! Sensei only smirked as he ushered us into the room. After the doors closed behind us, I spotted my girl once again.

Screw the damn disguise! I want a make-out session and I want it now! Doing the seals for the release of my girl disguise, I caught the attention of those near me, which were the Rookie Nine, Tenten's team, and the sand gennins from a few days before.

After the smoke had cleared, I could feel Ino's eyes go wide and her mouth drop.

I was taller than my girl form, standing at about 5' 4" to Tenten's 5' 1". My hair was short like a boys, but black with pink tips, natural I might add. My eyes were a brighter shade of green which sparkled mischeviously. My chest was now like a males. My muscles, which I had a few, were shown throught my tight red t-shirt (she or he now has boy clothes on) with the Haruno clan circle on the back. I wore baggy tan ninja capris which would not fall off my waist. I also had a pair of black gloves and a pair of black males ninja sandals.

"Yo! Name's Haruno Satoshi. Age is fourteen, started late in the academy do to the training I had with my father and uncle. Disguised as a girl named Haruno Sakura because I hate fangirls." I smiled.

I felt something running to me. Seeing at who it was I grinned. Opening my arms, I felt Tenten jump in them. Her legs wrapping around my waist and I held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"What was that for?" I asked, knowing well why.

"Because, now I don't need to worry about people thinking I was in love with a girl."

"So you have a problem with that?"

"Nope! I'm straight and I shall prove it!" she giggled. She so had dango this morning, I know it.

I felt her lips on mine and I inwardly grinned. My Inner Toshi, was celebrating as we kissed our girl. Man, if only the Chunin exams weren't going to start in ten minutes. Wait, the Chunin exams. Damn, I forgot.

"Yo." I said as I pulled away. I chuckled as I saw a fainted Hinata in Naruto's arms and a blushing Ino. "What?" as I saw the looks on the other males' faces, besides my team mates. "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

"Satoshi! No sex is allowed at the exams." said Morino Ibiki. "I am Morino Ibiki, I shall be your proctor for this exam. Satoshi, where are you going?"

I feined an innocent look.

"You told me to have sex with Tenten at the exams, so I'm going away from the exams and—"

"Enough!"

I grinned as I saw Tenten blushing madly. She jumped out of my arms and playfully punched my shoulder. I think everyone except her and Ibiki believed me. Hey, you were never too young to start something new.

* * *

**Amarante5766: **I have decided to make this a oneshot. Hehe, I don't think I could make it into an actual story, so yeah. This will be a oneshot, since I would have no idea how to continue this. Remember, I only wrote the first chapter like last year and completely forgot about it until yesterday. So, sorry.

**SATOSHI** (聡)**: **Japanese name meaning "clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise."


End file.
